Saya
by I can hear the screams tonight
Summary: Saya pudo ser testigo, de nuevo, de esa mirada brillante dirigida hacia la ninja médico, y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando observó esa calidez que Naruto emprendía hacia Sakura y no a ella, sonrió por milésima vez, resignada, no podía hacer nada al respecto./Advertencia: Cambio de género.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime y manga son pertenencia exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Hatake Kakashi sería totalmente mío *¬* Yo sólo los uso para mis maniacadas y claro está, es sólo por diversión.

**Advertencia**: Cambio de género. Leve NaruSaku y NaruSai

**Nota inicial:** Fic creado para el concurso de "Gender Bender" del grupo de Facebook **_"Naruto All_ _Project_"**

.

.

.

.

.

_"Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, porque no creo que ellos me entiendan."_

_- Goo Goo Dolls (Fragmento de la canción "Irirs")_

.

.

.

.

.

**= Saya =**

_Por: I can hear the screams tonight._

.

.

.

Guardó silencio arriba de aquel árbol en el que se escondía, pudo sentir el movimiento suave de las hojas y la luz de sol colarse entre ellas, no dejó de observar en ningún momento a su alrededor, entrecerró sus ojos hundiendo ese brillo siniestro en la espesura de sus negras pestañas. Tomó su pincel y lo hundió en la tinta para luego pasarlo por aquel pergamino entre sus manos.

Primer pincelada, algo no encajaba.

Segunda pincelada, seguía sin encajar.

Vio aquella masa rubia deslizarse por debajo de ella y se sorprendió ¿Desde cuándo un ataque la sorprendía?

− _Ninpou, Chou juu Giga_ – Susurró con sus finos labios y un león gigante salió del pergamino para el ataque. Se acercaba a él más y más, un certero golpe y un _puff_, coño.

− _¡Rasengan!_ – Escuchó a sus espaldas y sonrió, bien, la había atrapado, en instantes se vio envuelta en aquella pérfida luminosidad. Jamás olvidaría la sensación y la abrasante satisfacción de verse perdida en ese remolino brutal, claro que no.

− ¡Saya!

.

.

.

.

"_Podía escuchar esas lúgubres palabras, como la sentencia a su tumba, el espejo no hacía más que decirle la verdad que ella jamás entendería, la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo ante aquel espejo pesaba sobre su alma rota mientras que esas palabras, esas frías palabras que no iban a parar._

− _¿Entendiste Saya? __–__ Preguntó Danzo desde aquella cama al fondo de la oscura habitación, no hubo respuesta por parte de la chica y un hondo suspiro salió de él.__ –__ No dejes que esto te afecte, es parte de tu entrenamiento como anbu, al ser una chica tienes armas, armas incitantes y letales para los hombres.__ –__ La observó, jamás percibió reacción alguna de ella ante aquellas palabras._

_Saya tan sólo veía su reflejo y las marcas que su entrenamiento había dejado en ella, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por encima con cierto deje de delizadez y un pesar enorme empezó a recorrerla por completo._

− _Por eso Saya…__ Sintió a Danzo acercarse a ella de nuevo, hablando lento por detrás de su oreja.__ –__ Nunca te enamores."_

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ese sueño había sido recurrente los últimos meses, la había estado molestando mucho y vaya que tenía idea del por qué. Llevó su negra mirada a su alrededor, vio el techo blanco y supuso que había sido llevada al hospital, miró la silla a su lado y a Naruto recostado en ella, viendo hacia la ventana como estúpido, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que en su rostro se formaba y el pequeño quejido que salió de ella al quererse mover. El rubio se dio cuenta de ellos y trató de ayudarla pero Saya no lo dejó, trataba a toda costa de evitar el contacto con él.

− ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Cuestionó preocupado

− Bien, no te preocupes – Mostró su típica sonrisa en un gesto, más que tranquilizador, preocupante.

− Odio que hagas eso, más cuando sé que mientes 'ttebayo – Se sentó dando un suspiro cansado −

Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no me medí. – Trató de disculparse Naruto.

− Olvida eso "sin pito" – Pudo ver la expresión roja y escandalizada de Naruto al decirle aquello, pero no paró. – Soy una élite del anbu, debo saberme defender.

Lo cierto es que sabía defenderse, para eso había sido entrenada, para eso había dejado de lado su humanidad y había dejado que la fría soledad la embargara, pero había descubierto un gigantesco avance en las habilidades de Naruto desde la última vez que habían entrenado en aquel bosque junto a Yamato y Sakura, fue algo que simplemente no pudo evitar.

Lo vio preocupado y sonrió, ésta vez de forma más cálida y sincera, cosa que tranquilizó al rubio.

− ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó Naruto algo más tranquilo – Hace rato trajeron esto para cuando despertaras. – Señalo la bandeja con la comida dispuesta en ella.

− Gracias – Obvió Saya el hecho de que no tenía tanto apetito. – Para ser tan bruto eres muy considerado "sin pito". – Picó la pelinegra tratando de alcanzar el jugo que vislumbró entre la comida, sin embargo una mano callosa la detuvo y apretó con algo de fuerza su muñeca. La chica estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, vio a Naruto bastante serio, pudiendo ser testigo de ese brillo enceguecedor en su mirada azulina.

− ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme "sin pito"? – Aflojó el agarre sin soltarla y le pasó el vaso con jugo. − ¿Acaso no estarás tranquila hasta que no me la saque? 'ttebayo – Sonrió el chico despreocupadamente, soltándola por completo. Saya quedó fascinada con esa expresión tan brillante y calmada.

− Sería una grandiosa idea. – Soltó la chica, haciendo que el Naruto parara de golpe, tragó gordo.

El rubio se le quedó viendo como quien no quiere la cosa y comenzó a reír nervioso.

− Es una broma ¿cierto? – Se rascó la cabeza apelando lo inapelable.

De pronto, aquella puerta se abrió y una Sakura sonriente entro.

− ¿Cómo sigue la chica herida? – Canturreó la pelirosa en un gesto maternal y bromista.

− Pues si no hubieras llegado putita feita, ahora mismo estuviera bastante entretenida. – Volvió a lanzar una de esas sonrisas forzadas la chica mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo.

− ¿Qué hablas maldita perra? – Inquirió Sakura bastante molesta por el comentario mientras Naruto evitaba una masacre.

Saya pudo ser testigo, de nuevo, de esa mirada brillante dirigida hacia la ninja médico, y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando observó esa calidez que Naruto emprendía hacia Sakura y no a ella, sonrió por milésima vez, resignada, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

− Si Naruto, era broma. – Le sonrió tranquila, sin forzarse para que el rubio le creyera, y le creyó.

.

"− _Nunca te enamores, Saya…__"_

.

Suspiró, llevando su mirada hacia la ventana que minutos atrás Naruto observaba, el cielo estaba claro y el viento fresco.

− Demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, como ven mi personaje fue Sai, espero haber cumplido con el cometido del concurso.

Cortito como siempre, lo sé, espero les haya gustado, fue algo difícil pero me gustó ver a un Sai más femenino y preocupado por lo que siente. En fin, golpes y patadas voladoras, ya saben donde va.

¿Merezco Review?


End file.
